With reference to but one specific embodiment of the present invention, it has been long known to illuminate an entertainer on stage using one or more spotlights. As the entertainer moves and traverses the stage, the spotlights are manipulated to follow him or her. This illumination of the entertainer, while attenuated by the use of several spotlights, results in overspotting which creates shadows cast on the stage or backdrop. While the beams from the spotlights may be focused, illumination of the entertainer and his or her limbs creates the aforesaid shadows and spotting. These shadows can detract from the entertainer and may cause reflections or other problems during filming or videotaping. Heretofore there has been no satisfactory means to illuminate the movable entertainer so as to eliminate shadows and spotting. Further it has been necessary to provide lighting personnel at each spotlight to track the entertainer and focus the beam. This increases the labor costs for lighting and also restricts the placement of the spotlights in that sufficient space must be provided to accommodate the operator.